


Memories of a Good Birthday

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Pidge woke up to the smell of delicious food.Only to realize that she's dearly loved by  her second family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Pidge! 
> 
> You're lovely and amazing! 
> 
> Decided to make something for one of my favorite characters in Voltron.... oh who am I kidding I love them all! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this short one-shot.

Pidge awoke to smell of something both sweet and mouth watering. It allowed her to slowly rummage her around her comfortable blankets and slither onto the metal floor. Nose continuing to sniff out the delicious aromas that seemed to beckon her like a siren's call. 

Well a call towards her tummy that rumbled in earnest for her to go faster. 

So Pidge made her way through the large halls of the castle noticing that it looked to still in the 'dark' setting. Blurry green eyes looked down at her watch and saw that it seemed to be early in the morning. About thirty minutes or so before the lights in the whole castle got a little brighter. 

It made the girl wonder who was up at this time. 

Carefully she came to the kitchens with a bit of nervous energy. She could hear the noise of skillet rummaging around a skillet and plates being moved around. Whoever was inside seemed to be cooking up a storm and Pidge at first wondered if it was Hunk. 

But, it couldn't be Hunk because she had passed his room and could hear the loud snores that came from his bedroom. It couldn't be Keith because he stayed up just as late as her and was known to sleep like the dead unless an alarm goes off. And Shiro slept with the Princess now after their dating reached the three month mark. 

And she knew how powerful Allura cuddled Shiro for the one time he let out a distress call to get them to wake up the princess because the poor leader had to pee really bad. It was both hilarious and also frightening to know that the princess gripped that hard and slept that deep. 

'This leads too....' Pidge mumbled, opening the door and seeing the figure sway around the room. 

Pidge stared in surprise as the whole placed was covered in foods and dishes. Tables were lined up with one of them close to be full of food that looked so good that a line of drool escape from her mouth. While all the eight ovens in the room were on creating a smell that was so good that Pidge had her stomach growl loudly. 

Thankfully with all the cooking being done Lance didn't seem to notice as he continued to rush around the room in a chaotic frenzy. Pidge quickly hid behind a few large pots cooking in order to peak at some of the food. 

'Wait... this looks like.. beef stew... and this one is chicken noodle soup!' Pidge thought, and while the creations were defiantly different looking. She could recognize the style immediately and he took a free spoon in order to confirm it. 

Pidge started investigating all the foods that were being made and realize one key component. 

They were all her favorites. 

Every single one of them was something that she said she liked, loved or would sell your soul in order to have. Pidge stared at everything confused before she finally decided to make herself known in order to solve the mystery. 

“Lance!” 

“SWEET QUIZNAK WITH A SIDE OF MASH POTATOES!” Lance screeched, jumping in the air a bit before looking at the source of the voice. At seeing Pidge Lance instantly paled before trying to hide everything with his skinny body. 

“Pidge! What are you doing up! You weren't suppose to be up for at least another five or so hours!” Lance stated, causing Pidge to nod before she pointed at the food. 

“What is this?” Pidge asked, getting Lance to whine as he started muttering something before he looked over at Pidge. “It was suppose to be a surprise... but I guess you were always the curious one.” Lance sighed, before rushing over to the side of the room. Allowing Pidge to follow him with her eyes and to almost pop out at the mountain of wrapped gifts. 

Lance took out a medium size gift with a little smile before he started rushing back over to Pidge. Making sure to stir, flip and check all the food before he did. He stood in front of his smaller friend with a wide smile before handing Pidge the large item. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIDGE!” Lance cheered, presenting the gift to the youngest member. 

Pidge stared at Lance with a surprise and completely gaped at the other before gingerly taking the gift. Looking around the kitchen, the mountain of other presents and Lance's bandage covered fingers... 

“You did this all for me?” Pidge whispered. 

“Well it was a team effort! Hunk got all the supplies for the food. Keith, Shiro and Allura went hunting for gifts for you and Coran helped with the decor. Which you'll be seeing later.” Lance informed, waving around the whole room. 

“I was in charged with the cooking and the planning. Since I was the only one who remembered all the food you liked and what you really liked.” Lance explained, making Pidge frown as she looked around the food again. 

“But... some of these I told you as an off hand comment back at the Garrison!” Pidge cried, getting Lance to return the strange stare. “Well yeah? Friends always listen to friends know things like favorite foods, likes and dislikes.” Lance stated, before urging Pidge to open her gift. 

Pidge didn't know what to say and already felt the bubbling of all sorts of emotions. Carefully she unwrapped her gift seeing that it was a box before opening the lid. “Whoa! Is this...” Pidge asked, too afraid to say anything else in fear that she would scream. 

“Oh yeah, during our last mission I was able to snag one and Hunk did everything to make sure to take out all the bad Galra programs. It's ready for your to do your thing.” Lance informed, before he turned to look as the metal door open to reveal some sleepy teammates and a happy Coran. 

“Come on Pidge! Let's get this party started!” Lance cheered, pushing Pidge forward so that everyone could compliment her and give her thanks. 

Pidge didn't know how much she can take before she cried. 

But, she knew she was in for a wild ride. 

And a wild ride did she take. 

The whole team had planned out all the things that would happen today. They played multiple games from Twister, to Uno and even Monopoly. Though the last one everyone was tempted to kill Coran for the other seemed to be on a n expert level. 

All through the day Pidge at all of her favorite foods and always in someone arms for a hug or hair ruffle. They were even able to have some pool activities and Allura even made herself taller so that way they would always dominate the game of chicken. 

At the end of it Pidge was exhausted, but was still up for a good dinner and opening presents. And Pidge never though she be spoiled like this. Sure, they did this with Hunk, but he was a cinnamon too good for this universe. 

Still, she excepted everything with grateful smiles and happy laughter. 

It finally came down to the final present and Lance fidgeted on spot while Coran was whispering encouragements. Something that seemed to make everyone curious as Lance presented a large gift to her. It was very thin and Pidge wondered if it was a huge tablet as Lance quickly retreated away. 

“Open it Pidge. Lance worked really hard on it for you.” Coran spoke, his voice having so more endearment that Pidge was curious on how long Lance worked on making this happen. 

Carefully she unwrapped the paper that covered the item and completely froze when the image inside was revealed. Shiro who was sitting next to Pidge look inside and gasped, eyes wide and form going completely still. This earned others to look over shoulders and stared in shock at what they saw. 

It was....

It was.......

“This is....” Pidge croaked, eyes going watery and fat tears already building up before falling down her face. Dripping onto the glass the covered the family portrait of smiling faces looking up to Pidge. Right there all holding each other was Pidge's family. 

Her mother, her father and Matt all holding her as she held onto their dog. Everyone was smiling with happy expressions and with such life that Pidge had memories flash before her. It was done with water colors, colored pencils and a few inks. The colors ranged with all of their colors and on the bottom was saying that Pidge held close to her heart. 

The saying that her father told her so many times. 

Everything was perfect and capture so well. The crinkle in her father's eyes when he laughed and the way Matt's smiles bordered on happy grins. Her mother's soft look as she looked down at all of them in photograph. 

The very warm, gentle and loving embrace they were all in. 

It was perfect. 

Everything about this was so perfect. 

“I... I... aaahhhhh.....” Pidge tried to speak, but sobs were being ripped out of her. She cried as she held the portrait close to her chest with her fingers dinner into the frame as tightly as she could. Shiro immediately brought Pidge into a gentle hold that was followed by Allura, Hunk and even Keith. 

Lance stayed where he was unsure if he did something right or wrong as he fiddled with his shirt nervously. Coran just smiled proudly and placed a comforting hand on Lance's shoulder before leaning in to speak with him. 

“You did something amazing my dear boy.” Coran said, his tone warm and gently while Lance looked at Coran with panic. Guilty with how hard Pidge was crying and how she spoke on how much she missed her family. And the promises she made that she will find them again and bring them home. 

“My boy you gave her warm memories to remind her of what she is fighting for... and a comfort many of you don't have.” Coran urged. Before Lance could say anything though a blur shot into his body getting him to scream before they smashed onto the metal floor. 

Lance wheezed as Pidge held him tight, but looked down with wide eyes as she stared at his own with tear filled ones. “Thank you.... thank you.... thank you.....” Pidge chanted, smashing her face into his chest and gripping as much of his shirt as he can. 

Lance stilled for only a moment before tenderly hugging Pidge back. 

“Happy Birthday Pidge. We love you.” 

That night a large portrait nestled on the wall beside a small photograph. And Pidge slept soundly in a bed covered in fluffy comforters, pillows, plush toys and Rover 2.0 that snoozed beside her. Though if you looked above her head on the metal wall, you would see a photograph. 

Of a family that Pidge made and that she realized... loved her so much more than she thought. 

Next Morning.....

“Hey Coran, what did you give her?” 

“Oh! I gave you those space caterpillars she loves so much! Though I told her not feed them.” 

“...... Why?” 

“Well those little rascals eat bits of rock, metal and even energy crystals as their main food source. Anything else and you'll activate their cloning ability!” 

“.... Oh my gosh you just gave a tribble to Pidge?!” 

“What is a tribble?” Coran asked, as he looked at Lance. 

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 

“AAAAHHHH!! THEY”RE EVERYWHERE! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!” 

“Shiro! Help me over here! They're trying to get into the vents!” 

“Wait! Allura! More are heading towards the kitchen! KEITH! DON'T STAB THEM!” 

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! PIDGE WHY?!?!” 

“What?! I forgot!” 

“...... Oh my...” Coran whispered, as he and Lance watched a large cloud of cute little space catepillars float around them.


End file.
